1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for capturing superimposed distance and intensity images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,890 B2. The previously known device has a distance image measuring system which includes a distance radiation source for generating distance measurement radiation, and a distance detection unit. Also present is an intensity image measuring system which is in a fixed spatial relationship with the distance image measuring system, and which has an intensity detection unit in the form of a camera for capturing an intensity image. In addition, an evaluation system, connected to the distance detection unit and the intensity detection unit, is present which can create a combined overall image for generating radiation that is reflected from a test object onto the distance detection unit and onto the intensity detection unit; after calibration of the relative arrangement of the distance image measuring system and the intensity image measuring system, the overall image is superimposed on distance data and intensity data in a positionally accurate manner via a computing algorithm.
Another device for capturing superimposed distance and intensity images, similar to that in the publication cited above, is known from the article “Untersuchungen zur Genauigkeit eines integrierten terrestrischen Laserscanner-Kamera-Systems” [“Studies of the accuracy of an integrated terrestrial laser scanner camera system”] by Christian Mulsow, Danilo Schneider, Andreas Ullrich, et al., which appeared in Oldenburger 3D-Tage 2004, pages 108-113, Hermann Wichmann Verlag, Heidelberg.
A device for capturing an object space is known from DE 101 11 826 A1, having a radiation deflection unit which includes two separately supported pivotable prisms. The prisms are mechanically coupled to one another via a toothed belt or electrically synchronized in order to bring about unidirectional movement.